Pensando nela
by Flor de sakura
Summary: Um amor que vive nos pessamentos! Sonhos,desejos e beijos de um romance sem fim!


**Pensando nela**

**Capitulo único**

"_Estou aqui na região de Sinnoh... Mas com a cabeça na região de Kanto, na cidade de __Cerulean. Pensando na Misty. Quando conhecemos não foi lá àquela coisa. Porque 1º o Pikachu queimou a blicicleta dela, depois ela começou a me seguir durante minha jornada porque queria uma bicicleta nova; 2º viviamos brigando, por motivos besta..."_

-Ash o almoço está pronto!-Brock

"_O Brock foi o 1º lider de ginasio que eu derrotei... Quero disser foi pura sorte,se não fosse o alarme de encentio tocar, e o Onix não ficasse fraco.E se os irmãos deles não tivese entrado na frente... Mas mesmo assim eu consegui a minha 1º ensigina."_

-Ash, vem comer!- Dawn

-Já estou indo!-Ash.

"_Me levantei de onde eu estava e fui indireção da mesa, mesmo morando longe de casa eu não reclamo em matéria de comida; o Brock é um cozinheiro de mão cheia...Durante o almoço eu fiquei pensando na Misty, realmente essa ruivinha não sai da minha cabeça. A última vez que eu tive alguma notica dela foi quando estava preparando para minha luta contra o celebro da fronteira,__ Brandon. Que o __Profº__ Carvalho me entregou uma isca de pesca, mas vocês estão perguntando o que essa isca tem a ver com a Misty, isso é simples porque essa isca foi Misty que me deu e outra é uma isca da mini Misty. Sim é uma coisa que não assumo para ninguém, mas eu amo a Misty" ..._

-Obrigado pela comida- Ash

"_Não estava com muita fome, me levante da mesa e fui à direção do rio. Sentei às margens do rio e tirei a isca do meu bolso. "Como sinto sua falta... O quê será que você está fazendo?"Toda vez que eu começo uma nova aventura, o Pikachu sempre queima uma bicicleta de alguma garota, que faz o favor de seguir viajem comigo. Tá bom, primeiro foi a Misty; peguei a bicicleta dela para levar o Pikachu para o centro Pokémon, mas no caminho fui atacado por Spearow, ai o Pikachu para me salvar deu um belo de um choque do trovão__que espantou os Spearow e queimou a bicicleta da Misty. Isso foi na região de Kanto... Pela região de Johto e pelas lhas Laranja a Misty continuou a me cobrar a bicicleta. Já em Hoenn lá foi o meu amigão queima a bicicleta da May, culpa da Equipe Rocket; May seguiu viajem comigo, mas não ficou me cobrando uma bicicleta nova. Já em Sinnoh a bicicleta queimada dessa vez foi da Dawn, culpa foi da Equipe Rocket, ai a Dawn seguiu viagem comigo, sem ficar cobrando a bicicleta"._

-Ash, aconteceu alguma coisa?-Dawn sentando do lado do Ash

-Sabe Dawn. Eu estou pensando na Misty!-Ash com voz de apaixonado

-Quem é ela?-Dawn

-Ah... É você não a conhece!-Ash

-É isso, quero saber qual a importância dessa garota na sua vida!- Olhando para mini- Misty que estava na mão do Ash. – Foi ela que deu essa isca para você?- Dawn para mão do Ash

-É... A Misty foi minha primeira companheira durante a minha jornada, nos conhecemos quando eu peguei a bicicleta dela para levar o Pikachu ao centro Pokémon, mas durante o percurso o Pikachu queimou a bicicleta dela, desde ai ela começou a me seguir cobrando uma bicicleta nova!-Ash

-Bom o que realmente passa na sua cabeça em relação à Misty?-Dawn

-O quê é isso? Você resolveu ser minha psicóloga?-Ash

-Bom sim... Nesses últimos dias você está diferente!-Dawn com o olhar analítico

"_Nunca consegui pensar direito em relação aos meus sentimentos... Na verdade eu a amo, mas nunca consegui falar isso. A garota problemática que conheci em Kanto. Acabou tento um lugar no meu coração._

_Sinto falta do sorriso, da voz, das brigas, sinto falta dela! Por isso vivo pensando nela!"_

Dawn analisando o Ash. – Bom você está com sintomas de uma pessoa apaixonada...

-Bom você sabe o que é sentir isso?- Ash interrompendo a Dawn

-Sim, eu sei... Isso não vem ao caso, eu quero saber o que você!-Dawn vermelha

-Bom, a Misty é a razão da minha alegria e do meu sorriso. –Ash

-Quer saber o que eu acho?-Dawn

-Vai lá... Acho que a mesma coisa que eu já sei faz tempo. –Ash

-Realmente você esta apaixonado pela Misty. Faça um favor para o seu coração, fale isso que você acabou-te me falar, para ela... –Dawn

-ASH e DAWN. Vamos logo!-Brock de longe chamando pelos dois

-Pensa nisso que acabei te falar!-Dawn se levantando

-Dawn, obrigado!-Ash se colocando de pé

-Não há de que!- Dawn

"Seguimos viajem para próxima cidade... A Dawn tinha razão eu tenho que falar o que eu sinto para Misty! Falar que ela vive nos meus pensamentos. E dele, ela não sai mais"...


End file.
